


True Brotherhood

by Rod



Category: The Brotherhood (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod/pseuds/Rod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Dan get back to their dorm, but find there are some lingering side-effects of the ritual to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** They aren't mine. They belong to David DeCoteau, who doesn't treat them right :-)

"OK, we're home now." Dan pushed open the door and all but carried Chris into their shared room. Chris had been leaning on him most of the way back from the frat house, ever since the adrenaline had worn off and reaction to the night's events had set in. Dan couldn't blame him; he was still hyped himself, but then he hadn't been the one to nearly get sacrificed so that Devon and his cronies could have another century of youth.

Chris made a beeline for his bed and collapsed on it. "Thanks, man," he said, smiling gratefully up at Dan. Dan gave him a wobbly smile back, then his knees gave out and he sat down abruptly on his own bed. Now that he wasn't touching Chris any more, couldn't feel the heat rising from him or smell his sweat, his own panic-fuelled strength had run out. He waved away Chris' questioning, letting his exhaustion show, and tried less successfully to wave away some of his own thoughts.

Chris rolled on to his back and laughed softly. "Look at us," he said. "We ought to be celebrating still being alive, not falling asleep. I don't want to get up, though. I could stay in bed all week."

Me too, Dan nearly said before squashing the thought ruthlessly. He'd bet that Chris was thinking more of sleep than he was, given the sight of his roommate wearing just a pair of white briefs. Instead he offered another weak smile and gave a little murmur of agreement. From the sound of it, Chris was nearly asleep already. Once he was safely out of it, Dan could have a shower and relieve some tension.

Chris appeared to have other ideas, however. He shifted back onto his side and gave Dan a long, serious look from across the room. "Thanks," he said eventually. "You didn't have to come looking for me. After all the crap I've put you through in the last few days, I'm surprised you even want to know me."

Dan felt himself colouring at the compliment. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I've got so many friends that I can afford to lose one." In fact he had precisely one friend, Dan thought sadly, since Megan had turned out to be a plant sent by Devon to ensnare Chris. Even that was one friend more than he'd had in high school after his hormones woke up.

"Even when that friend's been a complete asshole?"

"You weren't that bad." Chris clearly disagreed, judging by his expression. "Look, you don't owe me any apologies, not with the way Devon was messing you up. He'd been at this a long time, I'm not surprised that he managed to..." seduce you "...confuse you into whatever he was up to."

There was silence from the other bed for a while. Chris' eyes were shuttered as he struggled with himself, then he said quietly, "He wanted me to drink his blood."

"He what? Gross!"

"Three times. If I drank his blood three times then the ritual would let him kill me and take my body for himself..."

"...and have a hundred years more college, I got that bit. You've got to worry about guys who like going to lectures that much." Dan shook his head, still trying to wrap his mind around the enormity of what had happened in the last three days. Vampires, that was what Devon and the others had been. Oh, they hadn't had fangs, opera cloaks and bad Bela Lugosi accents, but it all came down to blood with them.

Looking across, Dan could see that Chris was still going through what could only be bad memories. It was time to remind his buddy that he wasn't alone, and he wasn't the self-absorbed prig he'd accused the frat boys of being either.

"He wanted your body?" So the wrong thing to say, Dan thought as Chris shuddered. "Hey, I didn't mean... um... Chris, are you OK?"

The smile Dan got in return was obviously forced. "Yeah, I kind of thought that's what he was after for a bit. He kept staring at me. When he dragged me off from the party with that girl, I swear he spent the whole time watching my ass." Chris shuddered again, making Dan choke back his laughter. Then another idea occurred to him, and suddenly the whole situation didn't seem so funny.

"What did he make you do?" he asked quietly. Chris didn't answer, but Dan didn't miss the way his roommate shivered again. "He made you drink her blood, didn't he? He watched you while you did that? And she went along with it?"

Chris nodded miserably. "Yeah. She went to all their parties. She just loved having holes poked in her and letting us... them take a few mouthfuls. Sick, huh?"

"Wait a minute, you sucked her blood and he spent the whole time watching your ass?"

"It was kind of intense."

Dan expected his friend to have coloured up as he admitted that, but Chris seemed to turn even more inward. The idiot was probably blaming himself for something he wouldn't have had any control over. "Enjoying it doesn't make you a bad person, you know."

"Huh?"

"If Devon couldn't have made you like doing it with his ritual stuff, he wouldn't have even tried." A shaky theory at best, Dan had to admit to himself, but probably better than telling Chris he'd been out-psyched.

"What if I still want it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to drink Devon's blood for the third time tonight, and I still want to. It's like I'm hungry and I know that's the only thing that will taste right. Dan, what's happening to me?"

Dan looked his friend hard, taking in the paleness of his skin, the sweat beading his forehead, and the occasional tremor still running through his body. Maybe it was delayed shock, and God knew Chris was due a reaction. Then again maybe it wasn't. With all the weird shit that had been going on, Dan didn't really have a clue. He didn't want to take any chances with Chris, whatever the case.

"I think maybe it's something to do with the ritual not being finished." Dan spoke more hesitantly than he'd intended. Realising that Chris needed reassuring he hurried on, trying to tie half-finished thoughts together. "I mean, the whole thing was geared up to you drinking blood, and maybe it's left your body still wanting that. It could all go away by morning, but you don't look so good and I don't want to risk you getting worse, so we have to try something. Obviously I'm a big fan of you not touching Devon's blood, that's right out. Maybe I'd do instead?"

"Huh? You'd what?" Chris' eyes widened as he worked through what Dan had been saying. "Hell, no!"

"Hey, I know I'm not as cute as Devon, but I'm not that repulsive!" The joke sounded feeble in Dan's ears, mostly because every word of it was true. He wasn't good looking, he knew that, and Chris didn't swing that way, he'd said as much, but the implicit rejection still hurt.

"No way, Dan. I'm not putting you through that. You can't... no. You've done more than enough for me already, I'll be OK."

Dan gave him a measured look. "You don't look OK," he said, though Chris didn't seem as pale as he had a few moments earlier. In fact he looked a little flushed. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You don't understand. It's not just... I can't ask that of you. It's too much."

"You're not asking, I'm offering. Look, Chris, you need it, I can give it. It's not like you'll be taking enough that I'll notice."

"It's not that," Chris said slowly, looking away from his room mate. "It's kinda intense."

He was embarrassed, Dan realised. Chris didn't want to get _intense_ with him, was probably still feeling traumatised from even thinking about Devon staring at his ass. He still needed blood, though, and Dan was the only volunteer present. Dan would just have to not get _intense_ back at him, even if it killed him.

Dan stood up, walked over and picked up Chris' over-ornamented fraternity pin. He sat down next to his friend and started unbuttoning his shirt while Chris looked up uncertainly. "We'll survive," he said. "I just want to be sure that you're going to be OK, right? And there's no way I'm explaining to anyone if I get blood on my shirt."

Chris grimaced. "I could toss you off the bed," he said, looking like tossing a feather off the bed might be too much for him.

"Right now, there's only one way you're getting me off this bed," Dan told him, then coloured up himself. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded! Just do it."

Chris reluctantly shifted aside, leaving Dan enough room to lie down on the bed. Taking the proffered pin from its elaborate holder, Chris hesitated again. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "She seemed to be affected by it a lot."

In other words, Dan thought, Devon's blood-whore had got off on Chris drinking from her. "A track star like you, I should hope she was. Get on with it." It was a weak joke accompanied by a weaker smile, but it seemed to do the trick because Chris leant across and plunged the pin into Dan's upper arm.

Maybe the girl was into pain was Dan's first reaction, before berating himself for being such a baby over a pin-prick. Then Chris' lips fastened to his arm, and Dan understood how this could be such a turn on. Having Chris' hot, wet mouth sucking gently but insistently on his skin was an incredible sensation. Dan felt his breath hitch, and somehow suppressed the groan that rose when he felt Chris' tongue lapping at his skin.

After a moment, Chris shifted on the bed, finding a more comfortable position. Dan tried not to shiver; Chris' mouth had never left his skin, and now he was lying draped half across Dan. Dan could feel his body responding to the warmth despite his best intentions. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to stop his erection before it could start. Chris was his friend, damn it, and he wasn't going to ruin this friendship because of a stupid, childish crush. Chris only needed his body for blood, because of Devon's meddling, no matter how much Dan might want it to be more.

Dan knew that Chris was getting hard himself, he could feel the pressure against his thigh, but it didn't matter. He couldn't let it matter. Chris was just responding to Devon's mind-games, muddling blood with sex thanks to that skanky girl. If Dan reacted now, no matter how much he wanted to, he'd just be using Chris, and once Chris recovered their friendship would be over.

More than half hard despite his best intentions, Dan wasn't quite sure how long he had endured when he realised something was wrong. He couldn't feel Chris' mouth any more. He looked down to see Chris staring back at him, eyes glazed with lust, panting slightly. This wasn't real, Dan reminded himself, desperately trying to calm his own libido. This was that stupid ritual taking over Chris, making him think he wanted more. Think of cold showers, he told himself, think of snow, ice... ice cubes melting on Chris' heated skin... oh God, he was so stuffed. All he could focus on was a little smear of blood on Chris' lips. All he could think of, all he could do was to reach out and gently lick it away.

The next moment his lips were captured in the deepest kiss that he'd ever imagined. If he'd had his wits about him, Dan would have admitted that his imagination hadn't gone particularly far, but he was unprepared for the way Chris seemed to be trying to pour himself into his mouth. Dan was truly lost now, unable to think beyond the moment. He felt Chris shift again to lie fully on top of him, felt the strength in the arms urgently wrapping round him, felt the burning heat of Chris' erection despite the several layers of fabric between them. He couldn't raise the willpower to protest, couldn't do anything except kiss back, thrust back, and whimper when, an embarrassingly short time later, his orgasm overtook him.

Just for a moment, hazy contentment surrounded him. He relaxed, the comforting warmth of Chris in his arms, and let himself be pinned down in welcome surrender.

Then the shame took over. He'd used his friend, got himself a quick lay while Chris couldn't control himself. "Oh God," he murmured, closing his eyes so that he wouldn't see the accusing stare he so richly deserved. "I'm sorry, Chris, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" Chris mumbled, sounding bleary and confused. Clearly he hadn't caught back up to reality yet, Dan thought bitterly.

"Yeah. I thought it would be... I thought I could control myself. I thought that your friendship meant enough to me that I wouldn't let go, wouldn't make you do that."

"The ritual?"

"It'd really got a hold of you. I could see you were out of control, but that only makes what I did worse."

"Worse? What are you talking about?"

Dan sighed, opening his eyes again. It looked like he'd have to explain it in words of one syllable. "I've got a crush on you, Chris. I have since we first met, which OK is not so long ago, but I still knew what I felt. I just thought I was strong enough not to take advantage of you."

Chris considered this, face impassive. "You're gay?"

Dan smacked his own forehead. "Yes," he said in tones of infinite patience, "I'm gay. Now since being in bed with a gay guy must be kind of awkward for you, if you'll just let me up I'llmmpfh..."

Chris broke the kiss quickly, grinning. "Good," he said. "I'd hate to think I just enjoyed gay sex with a straight guy. Particularly not since I'm wondering when we can do it again."

"Again?" Dan couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, again. We're done with all that ritual crap, but I still want it. Just not right now, cause I don't think I could stay awake even for you."

"Even for me."

"Is there an echo in here?" Chris chuckled briefly, but his eyes remained serious. "You stuck with me while I was being an asshole, and that meant a lot. In the frat house, when they were going to kill you, I realised just how much it meant. I couldn't let you die, I didn't know what I'd do without you around."

"Wow." Dan swallowed. Chris actually had feelings for him. He'd come about as close as the Guy Code allowed to telling Dan he loved him, and that was so much more than Dan had ever expected that he felt like his heart was nearly bursting. Grinning hugely, he reached up to give Chris a slow, sweet kiss.

Now that he could let himself enjoy it, the kiss was magic. It meant everything to Dan that his... his Chris was kissing back, and seemed every bit as contented with the situation as Dan. It was everything he'd ever wished for, wrapped up in one athletic hunk.

He sighed happily as Chris snuggled up against him, then grimaced as he was reminded of one unfortunate practicality. Slowly he rolled them over so that they were lying side by side, then gave Chris one last quick kiss and got up off the bed.

"Stay?" Chris asked a little anxiously.

Dan smiled down at him. "I will, it's just..." He gestured to the wet patch on the front of his pants and the matching stain on Chris' briefs. "I'll get a washcloth."

"Ick," Chris agreed.

Dan's eyes practically popped out as Chris then matter-of-factly pulled off his briefs, wiped himself off with them and crawled under the sheets. "What the hell," he muttered, "it's what the laundry's for anyway." Quickly he skinned out of his pants and boxers, cleaned off the worst of the mess, and slipped into bed with Chris.

Once they had kissed their fill, tangled comfortably together, Dan felt that stupid grin creeping over his face again. "Get some sleep now," he whispered into Chris' ear.

"Mmm," Chris mumbled back, already mostly asleep. "Need my rest for the morning."

"What for?"

"You," was the almost inaudible response. "In my bed. Naked."

Oh God, Dan thought. How does he expect me to sleep after that?!


End file.
